


Bring You Happiness

by magaly05



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depressing, Hopeful, Implied/Referenced Suicide, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magaly05/pseuds/magaly05
Summary: A poem inspired by Never tear us apart written by LydiaClairvoyanne
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Bring You Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LydiaClairvoyanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaClairvoyanne/gifts).



> This is for Lydia Clairvoyanne, I started thinking about this a few weeks ago after I read chapter 12 of Never tear us apart, its been swimming around in my head so after out conversation yesterday I decided to get it into writing.
> 
> It's written in Sasuke's point of view.

Bring you happiness

I want to give you warmth and relieve your worries  
Show you not everyone is out to get you.  
I want to give you late night cuddles and bedtime stories,  
Show you that not all physical contact is painful.  
I want to bring you safety and mirth,  
Show you that it’s okay to take my hand without hesitation.  
I want to bring back your confidence and self-worth,   
Show you that from now you on, you have my protection.   
I want to chase away your loneliness, like you do for me,  
Show you that you are worthy of love and affection.  
I want to help you chase your dreams and set you free,  
Show you to explore and live life without trepidation.  
I want to give you back your beautiful voice,  
Show you that you are perfect just the way you are.  
I want to give you the ability to live the life of your choice,   
Show you that you are more intelligent than others claim by far.  
And if I can’t change your reality and alleviate your stress,  
If I can’t show you that my care for you is true.  
If “you decide this world isn’t good enough to bring you happiness,  
I’ll leave it with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for inspiring me and I hope I didn't disappoint too much.


End file.
